


Have A Nice Dream

by Suckbackintime



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: 天启背景EC。Charles除了要哄孩子们睡觉，还要哄生病的Erik。





	Have A Nice Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 17年2月还是3月写的，搬运一下，写得不好（……）

        Erik坐在一张温暖华丽的扶手椅里沉思着。他的脚下是纹样复古繁复的织锦地毯，面前的壁炉里木柴欢快地燃烧；上了年头的红木家具光泽温润，而就在身侧触手可及的地方，还有半瓶威士忌。味道醇厚的酒液在火光的映衬下犹如一块流动的琥珀，诱人之极，让Erik忍不住拿起瓶子端详片刻，又放了回去。一切都显得无比熟悉，但他在安全感之外，还没来由地感到一阵微弱的恼怒和茫然，这一点负面情绪就像房间里一只看不见的苍蝇，挥之不去。他觉得左边肩膀有点痒，忍不住伸出手挠了挠，身后传来一阵熟悉的哼笑，他转过头，是Charles。

 

        Charles穿着他那件惯常穿的蓝毛衫，翘着二郎腿坐在床边，唇边是淘气的微笑。他看起来洋洋得意，放松而愉悦，Erik在遇见他之前从来不知道还有人能把这种老气保守的装扮穿出风流的味道。也许普通人确实不行，但Charles是Charles，他聪明自信，优雅迷人，财富和同情心都多到泛滥，从来和普通两个字没什么关系。“你怎么在这里？”，Erik脱口而出，随后又为自己的问题感到一阵困惑，Charles看起来完全没受到影响，带着微笑反问：“我为什么不会在这？这里是我的房间。”见Erik还是皱着眉一言不发，Charles靠过去，蹲在他面前凑近了端详：“Erik，你的脸色看上去很不好，你需要休息。”“是吗？”，Erik也反问，但同时感到一阵头脑昏沉，Charles的眼睛在跳动的火焰旁是绿色的，闪着真诚的关切，四周的事物都模模糊糊，只有他是真实的，他腔调柔软的声音，他搭在自己膝盖上的手。Charles的话语像烟雾一样朦胧又无所不在：“是的。”一双温热的手牵起他，Erik情不自禁，跌跌撞撞地跟着走，他被Charles拉着，倒进房间中央的床铺。

 

        他们面对面躺着，距离很近，身上是柔软厚实的被子。整个房间只剩床头一盏暖融融的灯光，周围的黑暗似乎也融化了，像一层巧克力，安全稳固地包裹着他们。Charles光洁年轻的脸颊泛起微红，看起来很高兴，对他微笑：“睡吧Erik。”Erik发现自己不知道什么时候换上了一身舒适的睡衣，不是他的，但穿起来意外合身。他感觉自己像是回到了十二岁，安全又坦诚。

 

         “我睡不着，这里很冷，而且头很痛。”Erik诚实地说，他的指尖被Charles捂在手里。厚实的被子盖着他，但只有被面与躯干接触的部分有一点薄薄的热度，风从方位不明的缝隙中灌进来，让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩；身体又累又僵硬，无法动弹。

 

         Charles的眼神里带上了些忧虑，但什么也没说。他向Erik的方向挪得更近，几乎和他贴到一起，温度。被子底下Charles干燥温热的光裸脚掌勾住他冰冷的双脚，那一定很冷，Erik想，他闭上眼睛，突然觉得几乎难以忍受。而Charles纹丝未觉，他伸手缓慢轻柔地梳理Erik凌乱的头发，按摩他的太阳穴。

 

         “你还记得我们之前去爱尔兰的时候吗？”，Charles开口问道，他的腔调在这么近的距离听起来更黏糊，Erik觉得自己几乎能看见那些字母在空中一串串粘连着，凝结成词，然后是句。“本来只是路过那里的，结果听说有个能够让人们坠入爱河的变种人，”，Charles的声音开始带上笑意，Erik还是紧闭着眼，但他知道面前人红唇翘起的弧度，过一会他的眼睛也会笑得眯起来。“当然啦，他不肯离开他的爱人，但这位丘比特还是热情招待了我们，最后我们两个人挤在顶楼的一张床上，望着星空聊天，直到不知不觉睡着。”

 

        “为什么你突然提起这个。”Erik开口，嗓音低哑。“我只是突然想不起当时是我们是谁先睡着的。”他睁开眼睛看Charles，对方的笑容无辜又俏皮，看了他两秒，突然伸手盖住Erik的眼睛。Erik没被他突然的孩子气吓到，只是顺从地闭眼，睫毛刷过Charles掌心，一片紧密的黑暗。“来回忆一下吧，现在，想象我们在爱尔兰的土地上，广袤平原间只有零星的灯光，夜间的乡村平静祥和……”Charles的声音温柔平缓，他能想象出他也是这样为Raven读他的论文，直到妹妹在他怀里入睡。Erik很想沉入Charles为他描述出的场景里，但他不能，从刚刚开始就有哪里不对了，此时他无可抑止想起的是别的什么的，一些其他的人，一些其他的事，反抗的冲动在他脑子里浮起。

 

        “……你和我，就我们两个，像现在这样挤在木板床上，被子有一股清洁剂的味道；阁楼的天窗是开着的，从那里可以看见天空，那天是夏至，对不对？我记得我们认出了天鹅座。”Charles的声音逐渐转低，几近呢喃，Erik隐约闻到了那股熟悉的阁楼气味，清洁剂，樟脑丸和古旧的木头。“你看到了吗，Erik？”Charles把手挪开，声音里有隐约的期待，但Erik拒绝睁眼，只是低低回答了一声是的。“你看到了什么？”，Charles不死心地追问。“……我看见了你和我，”Erik停顿一下，眼前的画面在黑暗中朦朦胧胧，但是烟雾般的烛光中，他很清楚那是什么，“……还有妈妈，我们一起。”

 

        “Erik。”Charles叹息一声，伸手抹去他的泪水，属于乡间阁楼的气息不见了，他睁开眼睛，看见Charles神情温柔又忧虑，他们对视，不发一语，然后Charles凑过来吻了他。这是个很轻柔的吻，Charles只是用自己的嘴唇贴着他的，彼此交换触感和呼吸。他们额头相抵，Charles在他的唇间低语：“你还看到了什么？”“……我看见我们在海边，沿着海滩散步，夕阳很美，你差点被贝壳碎片划伤脚踝。”，Charles的眼底有隐约水光，但对他微笑：“是的，我确实在那里。”但是Erik开始摇头，挣开Charles抚着他侧脸的手。“不，你不在，我从来没有试着百无聊赖沿着沙滩散步；这只是我的幻想，只存在于我的大脑，事实上那里既没有我，也没有你。”他直视Charles，目光笃定，仿佛这样就能让心中的哀伤，悔恨以及怒火变得光明正大，他不再是那个失去母亲与童年的男孩，失去爱人与时间的青年，他已经成长得可以认清一切，不再软弱。“你不在那里，甚至你也不在这里。”，他让自己的句子掷地有声，但Charles只是露出带着爱意的无奈笑容。

 

        “Erik，你总是对自己毫不留情，”，他张开嘴想要辩驳，但Charles打断了他，“为什么发生在你脑子里的就不能是真的呢，为什么我不能是真的在这里呢？”“你明明比我更清楚幻想和现实的差距不是吗，读心者？如果你只存在于我脑中，那我该如何知道你不是我在神志错乱下出现的幻影呢，也许现在我只是在自言自语。”他努力在话语里掺入讽刺的味道，但最后却更像自嘲。你该走了，Erik想，觉得身心俱疲，为什么这该死的大脑就是不肯放过他。他闭上眼睛，感觉身边的热度逐渐冷却，他想，这就对了。一些更清晰的记忆涌回他的脑海，工作，被钢材砸伤的左臂，强行压制自己的能力，疲惫，饥饿和高烧。Erik挣扎着想起身，他感到四肢无力，头昏眼乏，左臂的疼痛难以无视，然后发现有人牵着自己的手。他抬头，看见四十岁的Charles坐在他床边的轮椅上，穿着紫罗兰色的毛衫皱着眉头盯他，表情温和中带着严厉；周围华丽的幕帷和复古的灯饰都无影无踪，一盏劣质台灯放在破旧的木桌上，荧荧亮着。他看上去真是越来越像个教授了，Erik想。

 

        “Erik，你需要休息，不要乱动，很快会有人来。”，Charles叹了口气，而Erik还是忍不住问：“你不在这里。”，其实不是个问句。

 

        “我在这里，我当然在，我是真的在对你说话，你对我的想法也是真实的反应——我知道你是什么意思，但现在不要和我争辩，你是病人，这也不是探讨的好时机，现在躺回去，Erik，拜托了。”，Charles握着他的左手，比起命令更像是恳求，Erik这次难得地保持沉默，乖乖躺了回去。

 

        “你坐着轮椅。”

 

        “是的。”

 

        “为什么？”Erik盯着窗外遥远的一点，他听见Charles从鼻子里轻微哼了一声：“我刚刚没有轮椅的时候你也不见得有多喜欢。”

 

        良久沉默后Erik收回对着窗外的凝视，抛出一个似乎比较好回答的问题：“很快会有人来是什么意思？”，这一次轮到Charles移开目光。这时已经快早上了，凌乱枝桠间透出来的天光是明亮的宝蓝色，远处车辆经过的声音转瞬即逝。“嗯……可能……你的一位工友今天早上突然想要趁着好天气出来散步，而不小心经过你家门口，又突然想起来看望一下你的伤势？”，Charles看着台灯犹豫地开口，声音少见地迟疑。

 

        “在凌晨六点半？”

 

        “你知道，人有时候就是会醒得比较早。”Charles颇为无奈地摊手，现在倒是看起来很自然了，Erik不自觉地露出一个微笑。

 

        “我决定不再使用能力了。”，他突兀地开口，但Charles只是嗯了一声。“我想试着过不一样的生活，我不知道，我好像永远都做不对。可能这也是错的，但我想试一下，也许呢。”，Charles沉默地凝视他，轻轻捏了一下他的手。“我前几天在镇上遇见了一个女孩，”，Erik接着说：“她很善良，热情，乐观又充满信心，我们聊了一晚上，相处得很愉快。”，而且她有蓝色的眼睛，棕色的头发，明艳的红唇，她就像你。他咽下这后半段，抬头看Charles，而Charles只是温和地看着他，轻声说：“我很高兴。”

 

        但她不是你。

 

        “我想开始新的生活，也许能和她一起。”Erik最后总结到，直直看进Charles的眼睛里，对方没有避开，同样坦诚地回望过来。“这会很不容易，对你来说尤为艰难。但Erik，我希望你知道，我真的非常为你骄傲。”，Charles的话语真挚而又郑重，他执起Erik的手，就像他很多年前为Raven所做的一样，在Erik指间烙下一个吻。

 

        天已经亮了大半，远处车辆来回的声音变得更嘈杂了一点，隐约的脚步声断断续续传来。Erik问他：“你要走了吗？”，Charles摇摇头，向他保证：“我会一直在这里的。”“你知道我是什么意思。”“而你也知道我的。”Charles听上去坚定，不容反驳，接着表情放松下来：“无论你在哪里，我会一直在你身边的。”

 

        有人在外面敲门，声音隔着厚重的墙壁传来：“Henryk？”，Erik闭上眼睛，轻声发问，几乎像是自言自语：“Charles？我有最后一个问题。”

 

        “我在这里。”

 

        “那你呢，你看见了什么？”意料之内的无人回答，他睁开眼睛，黎明天色里教授的表情就像是从前每次下棋被Erik将死时会露出的表情，假意的气恼和诚实的温柔无奈。Erik看着他直到眼睛发酸，忍不住眨眼，等他再次睁眼时，原来Charles所在的地方已经一无所有，工友的声音在他身后响起，焦虑地敲着窗户。

 

 

 

        Charles取下头盔，抬头端详Cerebro内的星空，无声微笑。此刻已经是纽约的深夜，西彻斯特万籁俱寂，方圆二十里内只有这庞大的地下机器还在持续地发出轰鸣。他最后看了一眼那个熟悉的坐标，伸手关掉开关，按照熟悉的路线上楼。为避免噪杂，大宅两翼的走廊都铺上了致密厚实的地毯，Charles的轮椅无声经过学生宿舍外的走廊，用思维轻轻拂过孩子们的头脑，确认他们一切安好。亮着微光的走廊里只有偶尔轮轴滚动的声响，平常不安分的几个学生都睡着了，Jean今晚也没有再做噩梦。

 

        他想起Raven从前的控诉，说他简直无孔不入，像是安全机构的监控摄像头；又想起Erik最后的问题。Charles发现自己无法反驳Raven的指控，也不知该如何回答Erik。他是心灵感应者，能够知道每个人心底的秘密，却惟独不知道自己的。心灵感应者从来不知道如何正确地爱人，Charles自嘲地笑笑，拐弯回到自己房间。

 

        但那又怎么样呢，他在最后入睡之前想到，他们已经经历过很多，明天似乎正变得越来越好，还有很多时间去学习和纠正，一切总有希望。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
